dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger
This Sentai is the First Ranger team I've Dreamed about. This team looks like a Rip-off Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. But their helmets look like a lot like them. But they have no name so I call them the number rangers. (Super is the Strong one of the team.) 7 is the mentor of the team. 1 is the leader of the team. Characters The Kazugers Their are 8 rangers and their names are: Temporary Kazugers Manga Other KAZU :Main article: KAZU *KAZU Agents **Sean Herman aka 008 **Mattie Vengstone aka 009 Other Allies *Professor Titanium *Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman *All Dream Sentai Himitsu Sentai Goranger Ranger-kun Plushies *Kazu-kun Dolls **Aka 1gou-kun **Ao 2gou-kun **Ki 3gou-kun **Ki 3gou-chan **Momo 4gou-kun **Mido 5gou-kun **Shiro 6gou-kun **Kuro 7gou-kun Villains Main Article: Negative Zone *Cross Zero Fuhrer (1-84) *Moon Crest Mask (15–20) *Destroyer General Frost (20–42) *Destroyer General Gun (42–54) *Commander-in-Chief Silver Mask (54–84) *Flame barge Dragon (Kazuger: The Bomb Tornado) *Negative Kazus *Doctor Origami (53) *Masked Monsters (79) **Independent Monsters ***Flea Mask (1) ***Coconut Mask (1-2) ***Coca Powder Mask (1, 3) ***Flag Mask (1, 4) ***Knuckle Duster Mask (1, 4-5) ***Dust Mask (6) ***Pizza Cutter Mask (7) ***Glass Mask (7-8) ***2D Mask (Dream Sentai 2D Adventure!) ***3D Mask (Kazugers! Come to 3D!) ***4D Mask (Kazugers! an unforgettable Experience!) ***Clone Mask (9) ***Spade Mask (10) ***Watering Can Mask (11) ***Alarm Clock Mask (12) ***Fan Mask (13) ***Grenade Mask (14) **General Frost's Army ***Flamethrower Mask (31) ***Hard Hat Mask (40) ***Bean Mask (79) ***Feather Mask (15) ***Toy Mask (15-16) **General Gun's Army ***Bug-Eyed Mask (16-17) ***Mug Mask (18) ***Cure Mask (19) ***Torch Mask (21) ***Spy Mask (21-22) ***Plane Mask (22-23) ***Plain Mask (23-24) ***Helmet Mask (24-25) ***Bomb Mask (26) ***Light Mask (27) ***Dark Mask (28) ***Black Light Mask (29) ***Brick Mask (30) ***Spear Mask (32) ***Glove Mask (33) ***Coin Mask (34) ***Hourglass Mask (35) ***Hoop Mask (36) ***Headphone Mask (37) **Crusher Mask's Amy ***Car Mask (38) ***Dumbbell Mask (39) ***Drum Mask (41) ***Steel tar Mask (43) ***Rug Mask (44) ***Carpet Mask (45) ***Window Mask (46) ***Key Mask (47) ***Dollar Mask (48) ***Star Mask (49) ***Clamp Mask (50) ***Bird Mask (51) ***Bronze Mask (52) ***Lighter Mask (53) ***Bracket Mask (55) ***Tennis Mask (56) ***Robot Mask (57) ***Tax Mask (61) ***Platinum Mask (62) **Silver Ring Mask's Army ***Bread Mask (63) ***Computer Mask (64) ***House Mask (65) ***Orange Mask (66) ***Gemstone Mask (67) ***Rocket Mask (68) ***Jet Mask (69) ***Grate Mask (70) ***Screwdriver Mask (71) ***Manhole Cover Mask (72) ***Flagpole Mask (73) ***Bag Mask (74) ***Green House Mask (75) ***Dagger Mask (76) ***Rocket Ship Mask (66-67) ***Doorknob Mask (77) ***Junk Mask (78) ***Pig Mask (79) ***Golf ball Mask (60) ***Book Mask (80) ***Liger Mask (81) ***Dung Mask (82) ***Truck Mask (58) ***Phone Mask (59) ***Kinto Meera/Black Tiger Mask (83) Other *The Crimson Robot Arsenal *One Bute ◆ *Two Cherry ◆ *Three Claws ◆ *Four Bombs ◆ *Five Launcher ◆ *Six Axe ◆ *Seven Spear ◆ *Eight Sticker ◆ **Rock **Paper **Scissors Vehicles *Number Drivers (cycles) *Number Machines (cycles) Mecha The Only thing I saw was a Motor bike but that's only a Vehicle not a Mecha :I just want to add REAL mecha. Legend:✶ team-piloted mecha *KazuWinger ✶ *KazuGyro ✶ Episodes # Ep. 1: The Five numbers! The Invincible Kazugers! # Ep. 2: The Second Weapon! Power Trust # Ep. 3: The Third Come back! Chase the Spy Route to the Sea # Ep. 4: Fourth Mist! Secret Strategy # Ep. 5: The Fifth Time! Rumor of others # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 17: Super Silver! Super 8gou! # Ep. 18: The Red Imposter # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Movies #One! The Great Fire! #Two! The Great Sea! #Three! The Power of Earth! #Four! Pink Moonlight! #Five! The Great Green of Nature! #Six! Warrior of Snow! #Seven! Master of the Night! #Super! The Sixth Ranger! Specials # Rise of the Crimson Robot Main cast Notes Category:Dream Sentai Teams Category:Tardis17